


true love is jealousy in disguise

by cixth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rave, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo hates the men that come around and touch Kenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	true love is jealousy in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> insp by hq69min [rave party]
> 
> more gratuitous kuroken smut lmao ^_TTTTTTT

Kuroo slumps further down against the wall as he gazes onto the dance floor. From his vantage point, he can see the lithe blonde he’s been eyeing all night as he writhes sinuously to the pulsating music of the rave. Lights flashing iridescently, the tank top rides up the blonde’s body exposing milky white skin begging to be marked and tasted. With every twist and turn of his body, Kuroo can see how the thin tank top is turned almost translucent with perspiration.

He can tell that he’s not the only one eyeing up the blonde. With the way the other’s been dancing all night, it’s no surprise that others are raking their eyes up and down the lithe form. The oversized white top the blonde wears serving only to tease and taunt wandering eyes. Wandering eyes would look of course; the blonde is almost androgynously pretty with blonde hair (of which the roots were showing) and long legs that lead up to scandalously short shorts for a male to be wearing. Said legs lead up to a pert ass clothed in thin white shorts currently swaying and dancing to the beat.

Kuroo watches as two men approach the blonde and begin dancing with him, pinning him between their bodies. From what he can see, the blonde smiles invitingly at the two men and moves his hips so that they’re all grinding against each other, his ass pressed behind into the crotch of the one dancing behind him.

-

Kenma can feel an animalistic gaze on him as his body undulates to the thumping rhythm of the music. The gaze only intensifies when two strangers pull him into dancing with them. Not one to mind dancing with a partner or two, Kenma obligingly goes along with it and puts his arms around the one dancing in front of him, pulling him in so the three of them are writhing against each other.

He’s only begun to feel a hand creeping underneath his shirt when he feels the man that was grinding into his ass pulled away and replaced with a hand on his hip. A quick turn of his head reveals his mystery interrupter to be a tall man with messy hair dressed in all black.

The shorter of the duo he’s been dancing with slink off at the intimidating sight of the newcomer. Smirking, the tall stranger directs his predatory gaze at Kenma and runs his hand possessively down Kenma’s side. Pulling Kenma in by the hips in a forceful move, Kenma finds himself pulled flushed against the other as they begin to dance and gyrate to the music.

Opening his mouth to speak, Kenma finds his mouth occupied with three fingers, ‘Shh, we’re strangers, remember?’ is murmured lowly into his ear as the two of them grind against each other. Rolling the digits inside his mouth, Kenma lets out a choked moan as their bodies move against one anothe.

-

Kuroo pulls his digits out of Kenma’s mouth and marvels at how he can just barely see the delicate pink nubs of Kenma’s nipples when he looks down the shirt Kenma is wearing. As Kenma leans back into his chest, Kuroo leans his head down to mouth at Kenma’s nick simultaneously slipping his spit-slicked fingers underneath the tank top and toying with one of Kenma’s nipples.

Kenma’s reaction is immediate as he arches into Kuroo’s touch and lets out a choked off cry. Kuroo smirks as he mercilessly abuses Kenma’s nipple until it’s a hardened little bud stiff and visible through the fabric of the tank top.

-

Kenma can’t keep in the moan as he feels the hot, insistent press of Kuroo’s dick pressing against his ass so he turns and initiates a messy, open-mouthed kiss and presses up against Kuroo.

He whines as Kuroo pulls away and looks at Kenma through heavily-lidded eyes, ‘Wanna see what you do to me?’ he grabs Kenma’s hand and presses it against his crotch, ‘Watching you dance and grind like the little slut you are.’

Kenma swears he can feel the interested twitch in his own cock at the feel of Kuroo’s obvious arousal. He reaches up to Kuroo again and presses kisses against the other’s sinfully smirking mouth. ‘Ngh, what – happened to – _ahh_ – prentending – to be – strangers?’ he pants out in between kisses as Kuroo attacks and latches onto his neck.

‘I wanted to watch you,’ Kuroo starts out as he bites into Kenma’s neck, ‘not you and a hundred other guys eye-fucking you. Not watch you beg for someone else’s cock like a fucking whore.’

And _oh_ that really shouldn’t make Kenma’s cock jump the way it does, but the heat behind Kuroo’s eyes and the barely restrained tone of jealousy _really_ makes Kenma hotter than all the dancing and flirting he’d done earlier during the night.

Kenma stands on his toes and leans into Kuroo’s ear to whisper, ‘But I wanted to put on a show for you,’ he emphasises it with a squeeze to Kuroo’s dick pleased to feel its solid length and obvious interest.

-

Kuroo abruptly pulls away from Kenma despite the whine the blonde lets out and pulls Kenma by the wrist away from the dance floor and into an unoccupied bathroom. He pushes Kenma onto his knees and lords over him with a filthy smirk, ‘What a dirty slut, Kenma. Maybe we should make the outside match the inside, what say you?’ He unbuckles his tight pants and frees his aching cock. Springing free of its confinements, his cock juts out, a deep red colour contrasting nicely amidst the black strands of hair at his crotch.

Nudging open Kenma’s lips with the flesh of his dick, Kuroo hums appreciatively as Kenma obediently parts his mouth and gets to work sucking and licking every inch of Kuroo’s cock as though made for it, listening to the wet noises Kenma makes as he swirls his tongue around Kuroo’s cockhead.

Making eye contact with Kenma, Kuroo grabs the back of Kenma’s head and begins to thrust. First gently, he picks up pace and soon begins to fuck the slick hotness of Kenma’s mouth with ferocity. Feeling Kenma choke on his cock, Kuroo reaches down to Kenma’s face to wipe away the stray tears leaking from the corners of Kenma’s eyes and coos, ‘You’re so good for me, babe, taking in my cock like you love it. You just love sucking on it, don’t you? It’s all you’re good for, filthy whore.’

Feeling a familiar tightness in his balls, Kuroo pulls his cock from Kenma’s mouth and takes a moment to admire the way Kenma looks up at him through wet, clinging eyelashes. Lips swollen and red, wet and slick with spit, Kuroo tugs a few times at his dick and comes painting Kenma’s face white with his release.

-

Kenma’s eyes flutter closed as he feels Kuroo’s come splatter on his face, catching in his eyelashes and getting in his mouth. He takes a finger and delicately wipes off a bit from the corner of his lips before sucking the digit into his mouth and blissfully licking off Kuroo’s salty release.

He hears Kuroo chuckle and opens his eyes to look up at Kuroo languidly gazing down at him with a soft look in his eyes. Kuroo gently wipes off the rest of his come from Kenma’s face and lets Kenma lazily suck it off his fingers. ‘You really do like sucking cock, don’t you?’ he asks simply.

Kenma blinks away the remaining semen from his eyelashes before answering Kuroo honestly, ‘No. I just love you.’

Looking a bit surprised, Kuroo’s eyes widen and he looks at a loss for words. Taking pity on his lover, Kenma reaches between his legs and strokes his own cock, ‘I still haven’t come yet. Are you gonna do something about it?’

-;

Spent cock twitching in an admirable manner, Kuroo huffs in amusement before sinking down to Kenma’s level on the bathroom floor and taking Kenma’s clothes off in earnest.

Kenma moves his limbs to accommodate Kuroo and then he's reaching back to take himself apart with his own fingers and Kuroo is somehow hard again and Kenma sinks down slick and ready on him, beautifully, wantonly whispering sweet nothings into Kuroo’s neck.

And then they're kissing again, messily, filthily - they kiss as if there are no other care in the world except the two of them, together with the heavy thudding music of the rave muffled through the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> second time writing smut??? (i hope i improved hahaha U_8)


End file.
